Body heat
by rosebud9669
Summary: Yami x Yugi


Damn, it s cold!

Yugi Mutou hopped from foot to foot with impatience as he waited for the bus. If there was one thing he hated more than anything, it was going to band practice on the very day when the weather forecasters predicted snow.

And got it right.

The first white flakes were already starting to fall from the iron gray sky, and Yugi shivered as he peeked out of the bus shelter once more. Where was that stupid hunk of junk anyways? Here he was, freezing his ass off, and that damn bus was taking its sweet time getting here. If he got a case of frostbite thanks to the loser, the bus company was going to being getting an earful from him.

The snow was starting to come down harder, and Yugi sneezed, shivering violently. Despite being bundled up in the thickest coat he had, he was still cold, and he wrapped his arms tighter around himself in an attempt to keep warm. Oh damn he was so cold!

Where the hell was that damn bus?

As if waiting for a bus for half an hour in the cold and snow wasn t bad enough, coming home to find that the power had been cut thanks to an unexpected outage rubbed salt into the wound like nothing else. And Yugi was not a happy fellow. Even the hot water had failed thanks to the water heater being knocked out, and he sat shivering on the couch, dressed in the thickest shirt and sweatpants he possessed, wrapped up in the thickest blankets he could find. His teeth were starting to chatter now, and he was positive he was on the verge of death.

Man he was going to give the bus company AND the power company an earful when he recovered from this cold snap.

IF he ever recovered.

Right now, he felt certain he was going to die.

ACHOO!

From out of nowhere, the gleaming golden puzzle that had been carelessly tossed on the dresser upstairs came to life, and the ghostly form of Yami no Yugi materialized, looking around for the source of the violent sneeze. He had been extremely worried about Yugi ever since the young teen had come home, and, not discovering him upstairs, the spirit surmised that there was only one other place Yuugi could be.

ACHOO!

Downstairs it was. Yami immediately made himself solid and hurried downstairs. With this sudden loss of power, the house felt like an igloo, and he felt himself shivering a little as he came into the living room, to find a shivering Yugi sitting in front of the couch, wrapped up in blankets, teeth chattering. He was the picture of perfect misery.

Aibou, what on earth are you doing sitting here without a fire? Yami demanded, kneeling down in front of the couth. You re going to catch your death of cold sitting here if you keep this up for much longer.

Yugi s teeth were chattering far too violently for him to make coherent answer. So he resorted to the mindlink instead. "I don t want to move from here, thank you very much" he snapped. "And in case you didn t know it, Sherlock, we don t have any firewood. Grandpa didn t get any because he thought that we wouldn t be needing it for a few more weeks"

Oh how wrong the old man was. Yami sighed and shook his head. Have you tried taking a hot bath or a shower? he asked.

"Water heater s out" came the curt reply. Yes. Yugi was a grouch when he was cold.

Yami bit his lip as he looked at his shivering aibou. There was one other way for him to try and help warm the younger teen up. But he wasn t sure if Yugi was up to it. He was likely to get his head bitten off if he suggested it. But it was a choice between keeping Yugi warm and the alternative. And the alternative was not a good one so far as Yami was concerned. He happened to care about Yugi very much, and he didn t want anything to happen to him. Even if he did get his head bitten off for the suggestion he was about to make. There is another way, he said in a tentative voice that was not like him at all. That is, if you re willing to try it, aibou.

"Right now, I m up for anything to prevent me from turning into a Popsicle" Yugi said, punctuating his words with another sneeze that seemed to almost lift the roof off.

Well, if you re willing, we can share the blanket. He said it quickly, getting it out of the way and then waiting anxiously for his aibou s answer, biting his lip almost hard enough to draw blood, but not quite. There was no way of knowing how the young teen would take this suggestion. It was a very intimate one, and the spirit didn t want to shatter his young charge s trust by giving him cause to read things into the suggestion that weren t there.

It took a few moments for these words to penetrate the half frozen state of Yugi s mind. But when they did, he blinked several times and looked up at the elder teen. Sharing the blanket meant getting up close and personal with the spirit. As in, very close. As in, being cuddled up with him, with the blanket wrapped around them, bodies touching and everything.

Oh well. He had said he was willing to do anything to keep from turning into a Popsicle. He nodded.

Yami hid his relief at Yugi s acquiescence and gently shifted the blanket. The young teen shivered anew as cold air struck him, but the moment the elder teen sat next to him, he felt sudden warmth roll over him. It was a very pleasant feeling, and he closed his eyes to savor it better, unconsciously shifting closer to the body next to his, wanting to get closer to that warmth.

Yami smiled in relief as he re-wrapped the blanket around them. He was glad Yuugi had accepted his suggestion, and he gently put an arm around the younger, pulling him a bit closer, feeling the responsive warmth cascade over him as well. He was rewarded by a small sigh of contentment, and the pleasant feeling of Yugi snuggling closer and putting his head on the spirit s shoulder, his shivering stopped.

Yugi sighed in contentment as he burrowed closer to the spirit. Now this was something he didn t get to experience very often. Yami was very warm, probably as a result of his past life as pharaoh of Egypt and growing up in the hot desert climes of his former home. He wrapped his arms tightly around the other s waist, burying his face in a warm shoulder, every nerve in his body loosening up from the ice-cold chill that had had a hold of his body before. It certainly beat a fire, and Yugi couldn t help a small giggle at the thought. "Mmm, you re so warm" he murmured, preferring to use the link rather than speak aloud and ruin the atmosphere of perfect companionship that existed between them at the moment.

"Thank you" Yami said, correctly guessing Yugi s reason for using the mindlink and returning the favor in kind. "Feeling better?"

"Yeah" the young teen admitted, smiling happily into his other s shoulder. "I was just thinking that this beats a fire" Almost shyly, a sudden faint pink blush tinting his cheeks, he added, "I like being in your arms like this"

Yami blinked, and then he smiled softly, leaning down and pressing a light, soft kiss against his aibou s forehead. "Thank you" he said, knowing that the words were inadequate to describe how suddenly happy he felt right now. He had no idea where this feeling came from, or why it was so strong, but it was a feeling that he found himself liking, and he rested his chin on top of Yugi s head, wrapping both his arms tightly around the younger teen. "I like holding you like this" It was true. He loved the feeling of Yugi being wrapped up in his arms like this, their bodies pressed close together, sharing warmth between them and warding off the bitter winter chill.

But the spirit was surprised to discover that he was enjoying this for another reason altogether. With a shock, he realized that he loved the feel of Yugi being in his arms because the younger of the two felt so right here, as if he belonged. It was a peculiar feeling, and Yami wondered what on earth it could mean. He knew he loved Yugi as a brother and a dear friend. but these new feelings that he was experiencing were leaving him in a distinct quandary.

"Hey" Yugi s voice penetrated the maelstrom of confusing thoughts in the elder teen s head, and he looked down to see the younger looking up at him with a curious expression upon his cherubic face. /What s the matter?"

Yami blinked. He hadn t realized that his feelings of confusion had even penetrated through their bond. "I I really don t know" he admitted. "I guess I m just a little puzzled, that s all"

"About what?" the young teen wanted to know.

"It s hard to explain" the former pharaoh answered. "I m just thinking about how right you feel in my arms, as if you were made to belong here" He shrugged. "It s a pretty foolish thing to be thinking about, but I can t get it out of my head for some reason" He sighed. "Forget I said anything, aibou. It was a crazy thought"

"You sure?" Yugi asked, confusion writ plain on his own face. "I don t want you dealing with this alone"

Yami sighed and shook his head. "This is my burden to bear" he said simply, and left it at that. More than anything else, he didn t want to burden Yugi with these strange feelings he was experiencing. And even more so, he didn t want to face the fear of rejection that he surely was going to be bombarded with if he made these feelings known. A cold chill of realization seeped into his body as he came to the understanding of what those feelings were, and he buried his face in Yuugi s hair with a small shiver. It just wasn t possible, but it had happened, and the elder teen was struck dumb with horror and anger at himself.

Yugi looked up at his other in considerable bewilderment. He felt anger and horror through the link, and he just couldn t piece those emotions together. So he settled for actions instead of words, snuggling close to the crimson-eyed youth, burying his face in the other s chest, letting trust, affection, and understanding filter through the link. {I don t know what s bothering you, Yami} he thought {but I m going to help you}

"This isn t something you can help me with, aibou" Yami said curtly, and immediately he regretted his harsh tone of voice when he felt the younger teen flinch. A wave of regret swamped him and he closed his eyes on a sudden upwelling of tears. "I m sorry" he whispered, hoping to soothe the waves of hurt he could feel radiating off Yugi. "Please forgive me, my other. I did not mean to address you so coldly"

"It s okay" Yugi said, trying to make sense of the new emotions he could feel coming from the pharaoh. "I understand" But deep down he didn t understand. He just hoped Yami wouldn t pick up on his feelings.

The elder teen flinched. He knew Yugi didn t like the way he had spoken to him before, and he kicked himself mentally, calling himself all kinds of choice names in every language he could think of. "I truly am sorry, aibou" he said, shifting a little and pulling the blanket closer around them. "I did not mean to upset you. You know that, don t you?"

"Of course" Yugi answered brightly, smiling up at Yami with all the happiness he could muster. Then the smile faded and he looked down. "I just wish you d trust me with whatever it is that s bothering you, that s all"

Yami swallowed. "Are you sure you want to know?" he asked quietly.

Yugi nodded. "Yeah" he said, the smile back as he looked at his dark. "You know there s nothing you can say or do that will ever make me dislike you"

"I hope you re right, aibou" Yami said soberly. That was all the warning Yuugi had before he suddenly found a pair of lips pressed against his own. It was a chaste kiss, no more than the simple pressing of lips, but there was no mistaking the emotion that lay behind it, and when Yami eventually found the will to break away, Yugi s eyes snapped open in shock. At first the former pharaoh thought that it was rejection and disgust he saw in the younger teen s eyes, and he hung his head, his arms slackening in their grip a little. "I m sorry" he whispered again, his heart feeling as though it was going to break into a million pieces. "I truly am sorry"

But just as he prepared himself for rejection, he felt a hand on the back of his neck, and he turned to see Yuugi looking up at him, eyes full of determination and trust. Taking courage from that look, the former pharaoh bent his head again, trusting his instincts, and this time, when he pressed his lips to Yugi s, the younger teen responded. He was shy, and just a little awkward, but there was no hesitation in him as he returned Yami s kiss, and the elder teen tightened his arms, confidence restored in a moment. He gently coaxed Yugi s lips open, delighted when the younger teen parted them willingly, and he slipped his tongue inside, taking his first taste. His senses were immediately dominated by sweetness, and he deepened the kiss almost frantically, humming quietly when he felt Yugi s tongue slowly respond to his advances.

There was no longer a need for words; Yugi let him remove his clothes without complaint, and he did the same for Yami, the blanket keeping them warm as the former pharaoh moistened two of his fingers and slid them into the younger teen s body. Yuugi felt no pain, only a sense of completion and fulfillment, and when Yami took his fingers away and replaced them with his member, that feeling grew stronger. The warmth he had felt before was gone, replaced by a burning heat that seemed to consume him, and he surrendered to it eagerly, just as he surrendered to the strong, powerful thrusts of his lover, giving himself over completely. All he could concentrate on was Yami, and the way the elder teen was filling him completely with each thrust. It was a heat like nothing he d ever felt before in his life, and he cried out in delight every time his lover struck that special spot deep inside his body, making him see stars with every stroke of his erection. His body arched to meet Yami s, just as his lips met the elder teen s, kissing him fiercely, fighting his tongue for dominance inside his mouth, the two muscles warring, each determined to win over the other. His hands clung tightly to Yami s back, his nails digging into the other s skin, every nerve ending tingling with pleasure, and when he came, his whole world went white, and he released with a scream of rapture that seemed to rise to the very heavens. A slightly deeper scream echoed his, and he felt a new kind of heat bursting into him, blinding him with new pleasure and furthering his own release.

It seemed like forever before the storm of heat and passion subsided, and when it finally did, Yami wearily lifted his head off Yuugi s shoulder. "Aibou?" he asked through the link.

Amethyst eyes cracked open, and the elder teen smiled in relief when he saw happiness shining in their depths. "Wow, that was a really good way to keep us warm" Yuugi said with a little giggle.

Yami smiled and kissed his temple. "How re you feeling?" he asked.

"A little sore" the younger teen admitted. "But I m feeling more wonderful than I ve ever felt before" He then smiled at the elder teen and leaned up to kiss his jaw. "Thanks, Yami"

"Any time" the pharaoh responded, returning the kiss, and laying his head back down on Yugi s shoulder. He felt the younger teen pull the blanket more securely over their sweat-covered forms, and closed his eyes in contentment. There didn t seem to be a need for them to say anything more. They knew what the other felt, and they knew that this wasn t going to be the first and last time that body heat was shared to ward off the chill. 


End file.
